The Altar of Starbuck
by starbuckjade
Summary: The simple pleasure of worshiping the one you love.
1. The Arrow of Apollo

**The inspiration for this came from pictures of the episode, "Unfinished Business" which have Lee and Kara in a boxing ring. This story however is set around the end of season one, after "Colonial Day" but before "Kobol's Last Gleaming". Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood watching Lee and his father shift around each other in the boxing ring. She would be facing the winner. Standing on the side lines she wasn't sure who to route for, both held a special place in her heart. But in the end it was Lee she wanted to win. When she stepped in the ring she wanted to go all out, and she knew Adama would hold back, but Lee wouldn't. Thankfully it was Lee who won the match, although she new the old man had let him. He had been called by to CIC anyway, leaving his children to duke it out. Lee was barely standing when she stepped into the ring. 

She moved in close to him, before the bell was even rung, "Are you sure you're up for this Lee? We can take a break."

But he sternly refused, mumbling, "I can handle it." She knew he couldn't, realizing she had to be the one to walk away.

Except Lee wouldn't let her, he kept taunting her, calling her a coward for wanting to back out of the fight. The moment he started throwing around comments like, "Frak up pilot who couldn't keep her legs closed." She saw red.

Kara gave him an upper cut that had his head snapping back hard and a swift knee to the groin. He dropped like a stone. She had leaned down to his ear, whispering, "I may be a frak up pilot, but who is keeping their legs closed now, Captain."

She stalked off after that; although scuttlebutt on the ship had it that Hotdog and some of the other pilot had carried Lee back to his bunk for him to "work through his injury".

"Starbuck!" Hotdog shouted, running to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him.

"What's up?" she asked.

He handed her a note, "Lee wanted me to give you this." She looked at it curiously, "I didn't read it, I swear, just don't kill the messenger." He told her, moving back down the corridor the way he came.

She opened the letter:

_Kara_

_I ran my mouth off when I shouldn't have. You're not a frak up pilot, not any more of one than I am, anyway. I'm angry with the way Colonial Day ended. I'm angry with myself for what happened and I took it out on you. The thought of that bastard touching you makes my skin crawl, makes me want to strangle the life out of him. I would say this in person but I won't be walking for a few hours. I'll catch you on CAP tomorrow afternoon. _

_Lee_

She smiled; this was a good first step. They had been so close on Colonial Day; she had even gotten them a hotel room, a room which she traded several jugs of the chief's special brew for. But when Lee left her in the arms of Gaius Baltar….she knew she couldn't use the hotel room, it wasn't meant for a quick frak with the demented Dr. Baltar; it was meant for a night of romance and passion with Lee Adama.

It was near midnight when she made it back to the senior pilots' quarters. Everyone was either asleep or on CAP, which made sneaking into Lee's bunk much easier. She sat at the end of his bunk, knees straddling his calves. She grinned at the ice pack that was currently sitting on his crotch.

Kara gently slid it off, placing it on the shelf in his rack. She glanced up at Lee to see that his eyes were still closed. She gently pulled down his underwear, sliding them to his thighs. She eyed her handy work, noticing that his balls were a little worse for wear, with bruising on both of them. But his cock was fine and as magnificent as she'd always imagined it to be.

She tickled up the length of him with her fingers, noticing that his eyes were darting wildly behind his eye lids. She smiled, Lee was dreaming.

She kissed the head of his penis, licking and swirling her tongue over it. A grin split her face when she heard him moan her name in his sleep. Gods she loved that he was dreaming about her.

She started sliding him in and out of her mouth continually, stroking him with her tongue. After paying special attention to the head of his cock, which she kissed and licked and squeezed between her lips, as she took the length of him in.

She kept going, farther than she had before, until she could feel him prodding the back of her throat. Lee was continually moaning, whimpering softly in the back of his throat and through it all he kept his eyes closed. She could only imagine what he was dreaming of, the two of them together…it made her toes curl. And still she kept taking him in, until she had every last inch down her throat, and her nose was touching the skin right below his stomach.

When she began to slide him in and out of her throat, all the little whimpers he had been making turned into full-blown groans. She started making humming noises in the back of her throat, purring into his cock and letting the vibrations carry up and down the length of him. Lee's eyes snapped open at the feeling.

He lost it when he looked down and saw her going down on him as though she was sucking on her favourite lollipop.

She swallowed all he had to give, licking him clean when he was through. She tucked him back into his boxers and moved up his body, giving him a long tantalizing kiss.

He realized belatedly that the tangy taste on her tongue was himself. He stared at her in shock as she stood over him, a contented smile on her face. She leaned back down to his ear, whispering, "I just wanted to make sure nothing was damaged that I might want to use later."

In an instant she was gone and Lee was left to flop back down on his bunk and try to find some way to sleep. He smiled to himself, he may have the name of a god, but he would gladly worship at the altar of Starbuck for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you liked it so far please be kind and review. Also you can visit my profile page and read some of my other stories, I have both K/L and A/R fics. **


	2. The Altar of Starbuck

Lee was on edge as soon as he woke up. He had CAP in…..5 hours with Starbuck. Which meant he had 5 hours to figure out what the hell he was suppose to do. What the hell was he suppose to say?

What do you say to the woman you've fantasized about for years, who snuck into your rack, gave you the best blow job of your life and then insinuated that she wanted to do it and more in the future?

Other than thank you gods.

But that really didn't seem good enough.

He had no idea how to approach Kara in this situation. Was he supposed to thank her? Pretend like it never happened? Get down on his knees and worship her like a goddess?

That last one had potential actually.

He sighed and went to the CAG office, sitting down at his desk and trying to concentrate on his paper work. When that didn't work he moved back to trying to figure out what to say to Kara. After a few laughable attempts at trying to figure out a conversation starter he gave up and just started fantasizing about her.

Before he knew it, it was time for CAP.

He quickly ran to the flight deck, throwing on his flight suit. Lee noticed Kara, already in her cockpit waiting for him, giving him a strange look. He turned away from her and hopped into his cockpit. He knew that look; she was wondering why he was late for CAP.

'Maybe I should just tell her the truth; he thought.

* * *

The first thirty minutes were taken up by formality, transitioning between the midday and the afternoon CAP, speaking with Galactica Actual and the like.

Once they were firmly settled Lee began to realize how close his viper was to Starbuck's. She was his wingman as always, but was flying much much closer to his bird than she ever flew with anyone else. He smiled, thinking that Kara was trying to snuggle her viper up to his.

Starbuck opened a secure channel, "Curious minds want to know Apollo, why were you late for CAP?"

"If you must know Starbuck, I was a little distracted and I lost track of time." He told her, it was the truth even if it was lacking a few details.

He watched her viper move out of formation with his so she was flying directly beside him, her eyes found his as she teased him, "Were you fantasizing about me Lee?"

She heard him groan through the com, "How could I not? Last night….all I can say is wow."

She laughed, her voice sounding husky in his ear, "Think maybe you'll return the favour one day?"

He grinned at her through the canopy, "Only if you're good Starbuck."

She huffed, glaring at him through her helmet until he responded with a sigh, "Even if you're not."

She smirked and they finished CAP off in relative silence interspersed with flirting and light banter.

* * *

He waited until he was sure she was asleep, nearly 3am, and then silently crept into her bunk. He kneeled at the foot of it, straddling her feet. Gods he loved seeing her like this, all soft and warm from sleep and ripe for the taking. He had dreamed of this moment for what seemed like an eternity.

She was lying on her back in her black bra and panties, with such a sweet pout to her mouth that he couldn't wait to kiss it off. He leaned over her, his body barely touching hers as he did so. He kissed a slippery wet trail down her neck and into her cleavage. Lee pulled away nuzzling at her nipples until they hardened before his eyes.

He looked up at her face, noticing with satisfaction that she was now smiling. His lips traced her ear, whispering all the things he would love to do to her. He felt her shiver against him, whether from the feel of his lips or the touch of his words he wasn't sure.

He moved further down her body, the day's stubble rubbing against her stomach as he made his way to her core. Nimble fingers slipped under her panties, tracing her hip bones. She moaned slightly but didn't awaken. Lee took a deep breath drinking in the scent of her. He had dreamed of having Kara soft and pliant in his arms, aroused and ready for him for years and now his dreams were finally coming true.

He nuzzled the crotch of her underwear, loving the feeling of dampness against his face. He heard her breathy, "Lee…." as he pulled away, certain that he had woken her. Although she was breathing heavier, her eyes stayed closed, moving rapidly under her eyelids.

Lee grinned; as he carefully slid her underwear down, knowing that he probably looked the same way when their positions were reversed. Lee kissed up her leg as he slipped her underwear free, tucking it near the bottom of the bunk.

He stared at her glistening folds, gods he couldn't wait to taste her. He bent her knees slightly, sliding closer to his goal. Lee rubbed his cheek against her inner thigh, blowing against her hot flesh.

She moaned above him, still not showing any signs of waking. Lee sighed, eyes daring between her face and her pulsing sex. He needed her awake for this, he wanted her watching while he went down on her. He nipped her thigh, holding her down as bucked against him, sleepy eyes opening to stare at him. "Lee?"

He kissed the thatch of blonde curls above her sex, looking up at her, "I've come to worship at the Altar of Starbuck." He whispered. They shared a long look, communicating a thousand thoughts and dreams. She spread her thighs willingly and he accepted the invitation.

She felt his thumbs parting her folds, and knew without a doubt that he was studying her. She had never felt so exposed in her life; she never thought that would be a good thing. And then his mouth was on her and sparks were coursing through her body, skittering across her nerves so fast she couldn't identify anything but Lee and the pleasure he was giving her.

Lee grinned, loving every flick of his tongue, every wet teasing lap across her thighs and along the ticklish crease where her leg joins her hip and more and more moans from the woman above him. Kara's body flexed and wriggled under him, trying to get closer to his questing tongue. Lee pinned her down, holding her against the mattress, open and shivering under his tongue.

His tongue took small licks against her, savouring the succulent taste of Starbuck, before moving on to broader strokes. He teases her, lingering over her, letting his lips just barely brush the stiff jewel of her clitoris. She moaned his name, whimpering softly, a hand coming down to grip his hair, but he had no intention of leaving.

Lee's tongue swirls around her folds, loving the taste of her, the feel of her underneath him, even the slight pain of her gripping his hair. He can tell she's close now, very very close to climaxing and he can't wait to take her over the edge. He flicks his tongue out, lapping one hot, wet smooth stroke precisely over her throbbing little pearl, stroking, caressing and tasting it with just the right amount of pressure.

She started crying out his name as she came, he silenced her quickly with a kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. She pulled away from him, collapsing back against her bunk, panting to try and get her heart rate down. Kara pulled him down on top of her, his head lying over her heart. "Lee…." She sighed, contentedly fingers running through his hair. He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

He pulled away from her, leaving for his own bunk until she pulled him back down. "Stay." She whispered.

"The other pilots will see us in the morning; the cat will be out of the bag." He told her.

She shook her head, "Frak them all, I don't care anymore." They shared a lengthy kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you liked it so far please be kind and review. Also you can visit my profile page and read some of my other stories, I have both K/L and A/R fics. **


	3. A Blissful Moment of Silence

Kara awoke hours later…minutes later, she couldn't tell. All she knew is that Lee was inside her and nothing had ever felt so good. Her back arched from the pleasure and his mouth came crashing down on hers to stop her from crying out.

When he pulled away they were both panting, he cupped her cheek, murmuring, "I couldn't wait."

She nodded; she wondered why they had waited so long to begin with. Kara wrapped her legs around him, high on his waist. She smirked at him, willing him to continue what he had started.

He grinned back at her, thrusting hard and beginning a demanding pace. Kara couldn't stop herself from moaning his name, "Lee…Oh Lee…Lee…" she didn't want to stop.

She was close, he could feel it and so was he. He had been on the edge practically the entire week, ever since she snuck into his bunk to check on his damaged goods. And he had to admit, after her careful ministrations the other night he was feeling so good, better than good, better than he ever felt before and it was all due to the woman moving under him, moaning his name.

His hand slipped between them, easily finding her clit and giving it a loving pinch. She shattered around him and he followed right after. She screamed his name as she came and he sank his teeth into her shoulder to keep himself silent.

They lay in a tangled heap of limbs trying to get their breathing under control, fingers intertwined, they share a soft kiss before the silence is broken.

"Gods Starbuck, can't you masturbate quietly like the rest of us?"

Lee bit his lip to keep from laughing and he slipped down the bunk, allowing her to push the curtain open.

Kara stuck her head out and glared at Crashdown, "Give me a break, not all of us have the years of practice at it that you do."

He kissed is left hand, "Lefty never steers me wrong."

Kara shuddered dramatically before pulling the curtain closed and turning to Lee.

His head was resting on her chest; she could feel his smile against her skin. Kara ran her hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead before closing her eyes.

There would be trouble in the morning. Because there was no way she was letting Lee out of her bunk before that and no way he could sneak out without anyone seeing him. But that was a problem for later. Right now, she was sated, pleasantly sore and wrapped around a man whose gaze reached all the way to her soul.

She was happy, she realized suddenly, treasuring the feeling. Maybe she deserved a little bit happiness. She knew Lee did…maybe…if she was the one that made him happy, it was okay for her to be happy too.

* * *

**I promised myself I would finish a story before the year ended. And tada! I did it. :D Please review...you know you want to.**


End file.
